Yami Bakura try to get some Lemon
by YamiBakura1988
Summary: Yami Bakura meat a girl name Kate and try to get some lemon Warning Lemon and now she is pregnant. Suddenly Bakura disappears gets a bit dark at the end
1. Chapter 1

**I dont on Yugioh**

**Story: A Yami Bakura Lemon**

**Yami Bakura try to get some Lemon**

It all started with a new girl in the class she had brown hair to the shoulders & blue green eyes.

Class, this is Kate said the , would you like to tell somting about yourself.

My name is Kate and I have just moved here and not much to say.

Okay Kate, you can sit behind Bakura. Ryou showed signs where she would sit.

_**After school**_

Kate was walking home when someone a call on her.

It was Bakura Ryou.

Eee hey Bakura Ryou was it.

Yes I was just wondered if I could walk you home.

Kate thought for a moment and thought he is kind of cute and has a sweet smil.

And Kate replied certain.

**In Ryou Bakuras mind**

Bakura you dare not to harm her Ryou said.

My dear Hikari why do you think that?

I now you Ryou said.

Are you sure Ryou do you really now me hehe.

BAKURA!!

Fine I will not hurt her on my tombrobber promise.

And what does that mean trust me ok said Bakura.

_**Back to Kate**_

Are you comming Ryou.

Sure I comming Kate,so what do you think about our school.

It is all very well, I guess.

Kate and Ryou a.k.a Yami Bakura was walking to Kates apartment.

Well here is my apartment so do you whona stay and talk or something.

Sure that wold be nice Yami Bakura said.

So Ryou where do you live?

Not so long from here.

So what do you do in your spare time Kate?

I dont do so much playing duel monsters somtimes.

Really whona dueal If I winn I can stay the night and If you win weall thats up to you.

I will gladly duell you but about the bet,I dont now I bearly now you.

Come on, it will be fun by the way, if you win, it's up to you.

Somehow Kate became a litte turn on of this,Fine I will just get my deck.

**And so Bakura & Kate Duell fore 1 hour**

I Win Bakura said that means that I sleeping over.

Yes, I suppose so I should get exra bed said Kate still not too disappointed.

You do not have to do it now we may well have some fun first.

What do you mean fun?

You know, see a movie playing games maybe have something to eat.

Oo okay we can play on my Wii, let see a lets play Super Smash Browl.

**And so Bakura & Kate Play on Wii fore 1 hour**

Lets eat somting Ryou Kate said.

Eh o yes sure what do you have.

Well came and see after if you can find somting you whana have.

Bakura looked in the freezer and saw the steak,Mmm I want raw meat.

So you like your meat bloody ok lets go for it.

In all cases, you can eat your raw I'm going to fry my.

O you know that you want to have it raw you just dare not say it teased Bakura.

Before Kate could blink Bakura kissed her and she enjoyed it and kissed him back.

Bakura became Schocked for a secound but then went on to kiss Kate.

They went to Kate's bedroom they were not so hungry for food longer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**Okay here is the Lemon**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bakura lay Kate gently on the bed and began to kiss did a little moan.

They went on so for a while they took just a short Paues when they needed to breathe.

Then Bakura tried to strip of Kate blush struggle a littel.

Ryou, perhaps we should stop.

Wy when we enjoy it so said Bakura and start to slip of Kates sweater,This time she let him do it.

And then he managed to get her bra of Kate began start to smirk and started to massage Kates right breast and began to suck on the left.

This mead Kate began to moan thought I can barely think I am doing this but feel so nice.

Before Kate knew the word of so hadde Bakura took off Kates pants.

Kate blush and began pulling the shirt of Bakura,at the same time Bakuras soft eyes become a bit more sharp and the more hair straggling sharply.

Kate began to touch Bakura the mean time Bakura started to take off his pants so he just hadde his boxer left.

Then he took of Kate's panties now that her pussy was visible so was Kate really blusing then she ever have don.

Then Bakura began licking Kates pussy Kate began to moan really high Bakuras tongue went right deep into Kates pussy as it get weater.

She start to as rose Bakura said now it's your turn to treat me like a king.

Kate get the message and got up and began to do the blow jobb.

Kate managed to get almost all of Bakuras cock in the mouth and star sucking and licking.

Bakur began to moan and pant Kate smirk at this and begining to do it harder.

Bakura star to orgasm and unleash hes seed in to Kates mouth it was salty sticky taste but she just swallowed it.

Then she crawled up on Bakura and they began to grapple on domenans that Bakura quickly won.

And so as Bakura drove in his cock into Kate's pussy and to start to humping in and out.

Harder Ry..ou Kate said beg me and call me Bakura during our lov making.

Please Bakura I want you I need me Master Bakura and what do you need me to.

Please Master Bakura I beg you, I need you and your cock to commplit me.

This was to inof to pleased Bakura and to start go harder.

And so they were close to climax.

Master Bakura I think it comming and so she climaxed.

Shortly there after Bakura began unleash hes seed.

Then they both collapse on each other Kate groan that was amasing.

Bakura smirk and just kiss Kate on the lips and said, time to sleep

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**End of Lemon**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me:so what did you think this was my first lemon so please be nice

Bakura: Mmm Lemon

Me: Should I continue or should it be a one shot


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yami Bakura try to get some Lemon**_

In the morning Bakura woke up and smirk thought that I can get used to this.

He looked at Kate and caressed her and said quietly, you will be mine.

Exact as you were for 4000 years ago and so he kiss her on the cheek.

1 hour 23 minutes later so hadde Kate awoke and noticed that Bakura was not in bed with her.

She went and look if he was someone else in the house.

After she had searched through the house and realized that he was not there she disappointed and hurt to badrumet to take a bath.

_**At Bakuras **_

Ryou, you will help me to regain my old body.

And how do I do it, you thought and why do you want to have your own body right now.

Ryou I have always wanted to have my own body and at my spare time, I have tried to reach a solution.

What spare time?

The time I have not tried to steal your so called friends millenium puzzel.

So are you going to help me or not?

_**12 weeks later **_

Bakura what are you now Ryou ask to fin and explain some thing to Kate was Bakuras simple answer.

And so Bakura found Kate explained that he was not Ryou that he was Yami Bakura that he was an ancient tomb robber a 4000 year spirit.

She looked at him and said you crazy stay get away from me.

Wait, I can prove it Bakur said.

Fine do it then she said.

Ok I have found a way to get out my own body.

Is that proof inof.

Yes, if you show me.

Great can I see you in your apartment at eight o'clock?

Yes, but if it is a lie.

I promise you will see my real face when the ritual is complete.

_**At Kate 20:00 **_

Bakura has begun with the ritual while Kate looked on, and right where it was, it was 2 males instead of 1.

One was the pale boy she was accustomed to but the other had dark skin well-sculpted body but was as shocked her most was that he was naked.

Do you like what you see, he said while he smirk.

Bakura Ryou said, maybe you should put on your clothes.

Sure said Bakura bit ireterat.

So maybe I should go, you'll comming Ryou.

And Bakura said so quietly that only Kate heard see you later.

Kate was on the way to contradict but nodded instead.

Later at Bakuras much later Bakura was getting ready to sneak back to Kate.

What prepared Kate I'll give you a real round.

Kate sat in her living-room and did her homework when she feel someone sneak on her.

Bakura Kate said but Bakura interrupted her and said.

You want me you enjoy it when my cock is inside you and you now it.

Kate was blushing and said it might be true but I like to do other things then just fuck you.

True, but you know you want it and so Bakur kissed her and carried her into her bedroom.

You know you can not resist me Bakura said and putt her on the bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**Okay here is the Lemon**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bakur began to strip Kates clothing of at the same time he kiss her and start to dominat with his tongue.

Kate just enjoyed every secunda, and began to battling with her tongue.

After he was finished with the Kate clothes, he started with his own.

Kate just smiling and saying you're a horny one you to Bakura responded.

Bakura made signs to Kate to come closer, she understood the hint and made herself ready for a blow jobb.

She decided to tease Bakura a bit and licked around Bakuras manhood.

Bakura began to growl a bit, she just grinned and then worked herself up on the tip of Bakuras cock och start to lick and suck it.

Stop teasing and go onto it sputter Bakura.

She continue in approximately one minute then she took so much of his cock she could and started to suck.

Bakur began to moan and said as best he could do it harder.

Kate did as he told her and started sucking harder and then she could feel his release and just swallowed it and went on.

Ten minutes after release Bakura lift her up to his chest and said you did a realy good job woman as he rolled on top of her.

He kissed her gently on the forehead and then worked down to her pussy and said now I will teasing you.

He licking around her pussy.

Please stop teasing Bakur Smirk maybe you would not have tease me then said please master Bakura the most delicious handsome man in entire ungerversum.

Kate said please master Bakura the most delicious handsome man in entire ungerversum lick my pussy and then fuck me.

Thats was better Bakura grain and start to licked her pussy and licked up the wet fluid from her pussy he herd her moan loder and loader.

You like it huh, you love it when I touch you?

Then he worked himself up to her face and said time to get some cock in you and without warning he drove in his cock in to her pussy and start to bump go in and out.

You love this huh he groan but all she could answer wasmany moanings.

Ha....d.e..r What?... FUCK me..HARDER...and FaSter .. As you wish my horny women.

Bakura began to fuck harder and then he release himself she could feel his seed enter her.

Then hecollapse on her Bakura Kate asked are you staying this time he nodded tired and they both fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**End of Lemon**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Early in the morning, Kate wasthe first to wake up and was pleased when she realized that Bakura still was in bed with her.

She decided not to go back to sleep but still be in bed with Bakura.

She took his hair between her fingers and lätt them slid throw then she stroked his scar on the right side of the eye.

Bakura sudden woke up and said That was a good fuck.

Me:I decided to continue so what did you think please leave a comment

Bakura: Lemon

Me: Yes that nice

Bakura: Mm Lemon

Me: Okej thats inof

Kate:What do you think are doing Bakura is my man

Me: Okej just calm down you what do you do with that aaaaa

Kate: And you stay away from her

Me: Aaoh my head

Kate:Do you want a round 2?

Me: I just stay he on the floor ok.

Kate: Good now you better stay away while I and Bakura make some Lemon

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Yami Bakura try to get some Lemon**

Me:Have you finished with your lemon jet.

Kate:Shut up bitch can you not see me and Bakura is busy.

Bakura:Why do you stopp Kate and you care to join in?

Kate: ( glare daggers) at me

Me: No thanks I just start the story.

**Chapter 3**

**She took his hair between her fingers and lätt them slid throw then she stroked his scar on the right side of the eye.**

**Bakura sudden woke up and said That was a good fuck.**

Kate smild and said Yes it was a nice fuck.

Want to join me in the shower Kate we can continue our fun there.

Maybe or perhaps, (thud), you are.

And Bakura began chasing Kate through the house and after 12 minutes of chasing he caught her.

Okay, I may well take a shower with you.

**After a 2 hours shower **

Wow that was nice.

Nice?

No not nice it was amazing Kate said and kiss Bakura.

That was what I thought and Kiss her back.

_**2 Weeks later **_

Kate hade started to vomit 4 times throw the entire dait.

Bakura was worried and interrupt dating and took her home.

Bakura put her on the bed and give her a glass of water.

Here, how are you filing Kate.

Im ok I guess thank you Kura.

I think we should take you to a doctor if you are not getting better in the morning ok.

**At Docktor the day after **

Well Miss Kate let me congratulate you are in you 2 weeks of pregnancy.

Both Bakura & Kate was speechless.

Me:Please comment

Kate: Yes do that and What Im pregnanct

Me:Yes

Kate: It's because I hit you,

Me: Maybe

Bakura:I will be father (faint)

Me:Oo take it like a man Bakura

Kate: Dont pick on him if anyone should do it, it's me

Me: Ok ok have fun by for now.

Kate: What you can not just go hey came bake dont ignore me hey!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yami Bakura try to get some Lemon Part 4**_

I'm what? Kate, said to the docktor.

you are in you 2 weeks of pregnancy the docktor replied congratulate.

Okay, thanks Dr.

are you comming Bakura hallo someone home.

Bakura looked a bit of and answer Eh ye Im comming.

**home at Bakura**

I can not believe I will be mom I'm just 17 and I do not know what to do and a baby will take up all my time.

School and I can not stop study, now.

Without but my studies, I can only get crap work lik...Bakura are you even listening to me.

Bakura awakened up from his own world he responded You said something about that school is crap and you have to find a job.

Kate hit him with the book Bakura rubbed his head in pain.

Why did you do that for woman.

Listen to me next time I talk to you.

This is seriously, I do not know anything about raise a child.

Neither do I , but you will not see me bitching about it.

O so I'll just sit there like a zombie and stare straight out at nothing.

Who are you calling for zombi.

Just shut up you're not on with a growing fetus in you.

Bakura was about to say something but changed his mind.

And 1 point to Kate and 0 to Bakura.

_**Later that evening at the home at Kate**_

So what should we do asked Bakura to Kate

Right now nothing but over time I have to quit school.

And you have to finish school and get a job do you understand.

What but the school sucks and get a job is beyond my dignity.

Dignitynot me if I go in with this boat, you should also go.

We are both in the same boat, so start helping!

Are you always so grumpy or are the mood swings already started.

Kate pressed up Bakura against the wall and said do not start again! Kate said angrily, but on the other hand, it might not be so bad.

All of this your fault.

I take that as a yes.

So Kate how about we eat some evening meals and going to bed after that.

Food? food! do not you think I'm fat enough whhee you hate me.

This will be the long 8 and a half a month.

**me: so what do you think? please review**

**Bakura: Secure you continues soon **

**Kate: Bakura com now Im hungry**

**Bakura: Like I said continues soon**

**Kate: Bakura!!**

**Bakura: Comming**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yami Bakura try to get some Lemon Part 5**

The day after Bakura went to school on his way he met Yugi and his friends.

Great it's pineapple head and the cheerlers sigh,This will be a long day.

What are you doing here Bakura?

There you have nothing to do with your little shrimp.

Dont talk to Yugi that way barked Jonou.

Bakura just ignor Jonou and keep walked down to the school area and sigh I hate school.

_**Once in class **_

Okay class, today we make a group work on ancient history.

Group 1 Joshi, Yuri, Miho Group 2 Jounouchi, Ike, Honda Group 3 Bakur, Yami, Ryou Group 4 Anzu, Ryouji, Lee Group 5 Kaiba, Tete, Yugi

They went to their groups and Bakura was not to pleased to have to work with Yami.

What are you doing Tomb Robber?

Goes to my group Pharaoh

Im mean what are you doing here I thought you hate school.

You have nothing to do with it.

_**After school **_

Kate Im home and guess if the school was boring.

I was alone and it was boring but you dont se me complain.

While you're just standing there, you can go me some buy ice cream and while you're in the store you can by (a long list of all unnecessary things)

And I need it now so you do not take the outdoor clothing.

Bakura just stand ther and then said fine but I skip school tomorrow.

Good then you can keep me company and make less servicename.

Now go now.

Before Bakura react, he was outside.

And he grumble confus what just happened?

Kate was now in her second month

Hey Bakura can you come her Kate shouted.

Bakura come immediately and without complaint because he knew what would happen if he did not come immediately.

**FLASHBACK**

What time it took I have shouted at you to come fore 10 minutes.

Yes sorry I had to...

Dont do not interrupt me what if I hade fint and hit my head and died from blood loss just because you are so lazy.

Or that someone broke into hous.

Bakura only listen and understand that he could not win fights.

Beside he had to duck for all the stuff he threw at him.

And some of them hit him very hard.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He still hadde bumps from everything she had thrown at him

As long as she hadde mood svings it was best to do everything what she wanted.

And that included cleaning up after her.

And she could make the place look like a pig sty.

She always hade an excuse to blame it on Bakura.

He did not want a chair in is for head again so he just obey start cleaning.

A half hour later Kate dident ask more like request Bakura to make some diner.

But Im not done cleaning her.

You can do that later now hurry up Im starving.

Yes darling what do you want for dinner?

Chicken with potato gratin and champion sauce.

**An hour later**

Dinner is ready love.

It was about time I so starving is that you try to do starve your girl friend and you on born child you are so cruel.

You dont love me longer (crying)

No it is not so come and sit down now eat you chicken.

What do you call me a fat chick!

No!

After 20 minutes wrangling Bakura manage get Kate to eat.

And he could rest and eat hes food to.

**After dinner**

Bakura I want you massage my feet they are so sore.

Bakura started to massage Kates feet.

O yes that fil so good she said and look at Bakura.

You look awful Bakura you might want to get some sleep.

He said not no to this and thought school might not be so bad after all.

There were a couple of weeks ago he was in school so he decided to go there.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yami Bakura try to get some Lemon Part 6**

**At school**

Bakura you should have helped us with our group's work for several weeks ago where have you been Yami shouted.

There you dont have to do with Pharaoh Bakura shouted back.

Well here is your work make sure you can all until the end of the day.

And Bakura do not ruin this Ryou and I've worked hard on this so you better get started.

Do not tell me what to do pharaoh or I...

Just read and memorize it.

It should not be that difficult for you or is it?

Fine to read and memorize just so you now will show you and then you gona what and I haha I told you so.

What the heck are you talking about.

Nothing just forget it.

Bakura what on the way to next class when Ryou showed up.

Hello Bakura Yami said that you behaved weird, are you sick?

When I think of it you do look tired.

I feel just fine Ryou Bakura yawned.

No you not fine you are exhausted...hello Bakura I talking to you hello.

(Bakura snored)

BAKURA!

What?

You Fall asleep Bakura have you slept something al.

I gotta get to class now, see you.

_**After school**_

Bakura was completely exhausted when he was on hes way home.

but he make sure to get home so slove as possible for when he came homes he hade to be submissive because if not he would not think of it.

No one may know his pride hang on it.

_**Once at Home**_

There you are, I waited for you Bakura where have you been?

The school do you remember?

O yes but you're gone so long I miss you Kura.

(Missing to boss me around thinking Bakura)

Yes I missed you to love and kiss her on the lips.

Kura you can do me a few favors

Ehh sure hone I ges i can do that.

Good dust wind then you can buy bananas, we have run out of it and when you on you way by this to bread,ketchup, lettuce, meat, ice cream, sprinkles and the list went on.

And when it's done so clean the toilet it smells horrible.

Pulmonary Bakura it is only 7 months and one and a half weeks left.

7 long months Bakura sighed.

_**At Ryou **_

Bakura looked tired out maybe I should look him up and see how he feels.

Now when I think about it what happened to that new girl.

Bakura started dating her as far as I know.

He might be with her I should find out where she lives and light up this mystery.

Let's see Ryou looked in hes class list a ther whe have her.

_**Once at Home**_

There at last Im get rid of with the stench and toletta is like it I have to puke (she threw up all over the toilet and Bakura just sigh.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang Im coming Bakura ..what are you doing here?

Check how you feel I can get in.

Who is it Kura Kate asked a bit ill after threw 's just Ryou , dont just let him stand there let him Kate how nice of you.

Hey Ryou would you stay for dinner Bakura would just cook some dinner.

Can Bakura cook? whell that was a surprise Ryou he is very good at it too.

Ryou what about to say something but Bakura interrupt you said somthing about you want to check how I feel Ryou.

Yes, you acted strange and you tired all the time way what are you doing that make you so tired?

Do not worry it is not you'll excuse me I will make dinner now.I can help you if you want.

Na you can keep Kate company while I make how are you doing Ryou ask Kate.

I feel a little sick but I am pregnant after are?Yes but Bakura is helpful.

Bakura helpful thos two words should not be in the same sense.

Just give him some what?

Only show him you realy mean business and dont take a no for a anser.

(30 minutes later)

Dinner is ready Bakura called.

So Bakura you have never said that you can Ryou you have never asked.

Anyway how does it feel to be a daddy.(Bakura choking)

Eh Bakura watch fast to Kate and then at Ryou it feels...gr..eat.

So when the child is expected to when it arrives, it is diaper changing,galley and weeping as hungry, diaper change or something else a 24 jobs.

But I guess it's small potatoes for you Bakura just sat there blankly and nodded.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bakura try to get some Lemon Partt 7**_

Later that night Bakura tossed and turned himself in the bed.

After all, as his dream became more and more unpleasant.

He would change the diaper on a Infant it work ut fine but as soon as he finished the infant pooping in its daiper.

And he must change again but this time it fight back and kick him.

And suddenly there is on more baby that nead a diaper change.

Bakura hear a rustling sound and turns around and hes eyes are wide open.

Precise behind him were at least 20 babies crying and screaming.

He walked up to them and tried to comfort them but he could only take two at a time while the rest of them climb on him and pulled at his hair while they was crying at the same time.

He looked around and found a stuffe animal and try to grab it and tried to comfort them and then one of the baby took the stuffed animal.

And the baby was happy but it was still 21 babys left.

He tried to console a couple of others now but as soon as he sat them down they start to cry again.

He ran into the kitchen and was looking for food that baby can eat.

He found a jar of apple puree and ran to the back of the room where all the babys was but now they were not there.

Bakura got panic and searched the whole house when suddenly the entire roof was torn open and ther was a giant baby looked at him and said dada with a high, echoing voice.

And the baby grabbed him and played with him as he was a doll.

Bakura tried to get the baby to put him down but he just continue to play with him and it made him dizzy.

Then everything was just blank and Bakura waking with a yank.

He looked around and listened and then, sighing with relief.

He look at Kate and sight how will I'll get through this.

_**3 Days later**_

How are you Kura Kate asked you so weird the past few days is there anything I should know about?

Kate Bakura started but Kate cut him of.

Is there another woman?

It it true you have somebody else some which is not knocked up.

No, Kate is not like that at all. I love you and only you.

How can I trust you,you creep.

First of all I have done everything you have told me to do even things i hate and normally never do.

So what you are saying is that this is only some temporary doing!

I am not your slave, I have put up with a lot of shit from you!

What do you mean by that?

You bosses with me even with the small things that you certainly could do yourself!

It's a lie, I ask the only of small services and for help when I need it as evidence and I will get along a whole day without you!

Just a day? said and made hes famous smirk.

Fine a weeks when then now buzz of then she throw a big book at him and it smack hes nose.

Okej Im living call me if you need help he said the last word cocky in hes voice.

_**Later the same day**_

Bakura walk throw Dominos streets and thought to himself.

Nice job Bakura what if somting hapen when Im not home and watch her.

end of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Bakura try to get some Lemon Part 8**

**At Kate**

Super who will now give me massages stupid Bakura.

He can be so tubborn sometimes.

But I will show him that I can take care of myself.

Im mean I'm only in 2 months.

**A month later **

Bakura where are you?

Why have not you come back did you mistake a one week for one months?

Or have you left me for another woman?

**Ryou **

Were can Bakura be?

He has not only left her has he?

That bastard how could he.

**At School**

Ryou what's wrong with you have akt strange the last month Yugi said.

It's just that I have not seen Bakura in a whole month and I worried about Kate.

Kate Yugi ask that girl that just went to school a few days.

Should you not be happy that Bakura not been seen in a month Jouno said or what do you said Yami.

Uh Oh yes what yes the farther away from where the thief is better.

Yami are you ok?

Yes just tise book is so good that I dident lisen so good on your conversation.

Yes but think of Kate she needs him.

Why did Honda ask.

Ryou realized that he had said to much.

So he just went on straight to the point: He knocked her up.

HE DID WHAT! all said in chorus.

So he has just left her, I find no words Anzu said.

**sorry for the short chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bakuras pov a month ago**

Where am I.

So you decided to wake up Snowy.

Who said that show yourself, Why am I here who are you?

Who I am is not important why you here you will find out shortly.

**a month later Ryous Pov **

Bakura I have a feeling something has happened to you but what?

(knocking at the door) Ryou walk to the door.

Hey Kate what are you doing here?

Well hello to you two.

I came to you to tell you that I hade a strange dream about Bakura being in some sort of danger.

What kind of danger?

I'm not sure it was dark and cloudy but he was some sort of pain Im really worried.

**Back to Bakura **

I have tot get away from here. It most be a way out from this sell. I have to but how?

**time-skip **

Hey,Snowy I have food for you. (No one in sight) Do not try to hide I know you're there.(Bakura sneaks out)

So you think you can get away from me. We shall see about that. (Statement as a magical incantation)

**Back to Bakura**

Bakura ran through the dungeon his focus was to get out of this place as fast he start to fel dizzy.

But he struggled hard not to fint. He was soon out.

When he came out he saw that he was in a forest where he does not know.

He hadde only one thing in mind to come home Kate.

The bitch who had captured him will pay but not now he had more importen stuff to do and that was to come home.

He hadde wallk for hours when finally a city in sight, it might be Domino, he thought. It has to be.

**I know it was short**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bakura had walk in to the town fighting to get home.**

_Im almost there, Im almost there, Bakura thought. It started to turn blacken for the eyes._

I cant fint now I got to get home. Just a little bit more.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**At Kate**

**Knocked on the door.**

Who can it be. Bakura! Where have you been!

**(GROAN) **I do not feel so good. **(Bakura Fint)**

Bakura are you OK? Bakura answer me **(sighs) (Kate start drag Bakura to bed.)**

I be back soon I'll just make a phone call.

Hey Ryou Bakura have just come and hes in a bad shape. **(sound upstairs) **I have to go now.

Bakura what happened?

I tried to get up from bed but I failed, It hurt so much. Dont worried I be fine I will just need to rest.

OK, but where have you been. I was so worried and alone. I am a pregnant woman and where was the father.

I was kidnaped!

Kidnaped! Yeah right...you want me to believe on that.

You were gone for a month.

I WAS KIDNAPED! (Sighs) Can we talk about it later Im so tired.

**A couple month latter **

_Bakura went on to do what Kate told him to do, he didint wont to get her bad side._

_Recently, he began to feel tired and tired. Ever since he escaped that witch. He has felt dizziness, feeling sick geting very tired._

_But he has not told Kate that he don whant to worry her. But he fears that she begin to suspect him anyway, he can not not keep the mask much longer._

Bakura are you OK you look so tired I mean more tired then usual. Yes love Im fine. I just have a lot to do, now go and relax.

OK if you sure but do you feel the least tired, I want you to rest. Rest? Sure I will, but now I have to continue. _Bakura start dusting the floor._Bakura I want you to rest if you are tired or feel the least ill.

I know I know do not worry for me Im the mighty thief king after all. Well mighty thief king what is not you that was kidnap by that so called witch. About 5 months have pass sen you got kiddnap and you wher gone

for a months. I'm in the eight months so Bakura you most stay What hadde the last sentence to do with it. Nothing, I just wanted to say it now of you go.

Oo wait a bit Bakura what became of that witch. I do not know but I hope I never need to see her again. Best for you that you wish that. What are you jealous? NO _Kate said at the same time she blush._

But your are blushing. _Bakura said laughing._ Stop laughing your baka! Or I give you a real reason to go to bed! Ok, ok sorry. You now I feel much better so if you want to you now. Go to bed Bakura.

Ok I will._ Bakura getting ready for bed. _Well this was boring how will I ever gonna fall asleep._ Bakura fall asleep._

**Bakuras dream**

_Bakura walk in a desert suddenly he heard a voice. _You think you got away but you havent. You have certainly noticed that the last few months that something is not righ with you.

Who are you to show yourself. Well I is the so-called witch. I know that bitch but who are you why are you buging me.

But Snowy you really dont remember me to bad then I just have to remind you. _Flashes_

What is this? Shut up and watch!

_A young girl walks alone on the city road. Suddenly a man with dark bushy hair and yellow teeth reach the young girl._

But hallo baby what makes a cute little mouse like you in a smal town like this. Im living her, now if you excuse me.

Oo come on. _Start grabing the girl. I said no help. Then suddenly all whent black. A few hours later the girl woke up she was in a little hut_

I see that you decided to wake up. Hu are you? Who I am is not important anyway a small woman like you should not go on yourself you can get hurt.

Who do you call...Shh rest now._ 2 years pass. And Bakura and the girl he save have been a couple for 1 years now it was 2 years she been save and they slowly getting closer and closer to each other._

_At least thought the girl who called herself Ziri. She was inlove with him but on day he was with another woman._

_**Bakura...Bakura! wake up!**_

**Bakuras dream****Ending **

Bakura.

Kate what do you want. Im hungry. _Suddenly the baby kick. _Hm. Kate! Are you alright. Im Ok it was just a kick.

A kick is the baby comming. Im get some water and warm towels. Bakura relax Kura.

_Bakura run to the kitchen and get a bucket of water. But he stumble and get the bucket of water over himselves._

Well it must at least cool you down. So Bakura how about that dinner. Okey. _Bakur fix dinner._

_They eat ther food when Bakura suddenly said he had a really weird dream and start to explein._

So you think it is someone from your past that kiddnap you and torment you the last months.

Yes but I dont get wat this girl witch whant with me.

Perhaps she has feelings for you. What you kidding me? Never mind then.

**3 weeks later At the hospital**

Come on hone push, push, Push! I'll give you one 'PUSH!' _Kate cries while jam Bakuras hand tightly._

_And few minutes later the baby is born. Congratulate_ it is a boy. Would the dad cut the umbilical cord. Ehm Okay.

_Bakura cut the umbilical cord after that the Doctor weighing and washing of the baby. And give the baby to Kate._

What will you name you baby. Kate and _Bakura anser _ _Akira, Bakari, Zuko,Bakura._

**Later the same day. **

Bakura is not it wonderful we are parents. Yes it is wonderful...hm.

Bakura what is it? Are you worried over that dream again. Forget about it she absolute just try to sik you.

I now but what should I do the dreams becomes just worse and worse. What if she attack you and Akira.

Dont worry I can defend my self. That may be but Akira cant. He just a baby.

I now that stupid. Dont call me stupid, stupid. Are you trying to pick a fight with me.

**Somewhere else **

Soon Bakura soon you be all mine again.

And then we can live happily forever whoahahaha. And we will be together even if I have to whipe ut you women and baby boy.

WHOAHAHAHA!

Shadows bring me Bakuras wench and child to me. If he dont come freely I'll force him.

_Shadows begin to spreads._

Now go. Go then when you here Bakura you will be all mine you have now choice. _Ziri laugh._

_Shadows flying around the city Domino until they get to Bakura and Kate's home._

_Kate nurse Akira when suddenly the shadows get them._ Hey drop me your freaks. Hej dont touch min son. Bakura help!

What's going on?_ The shadows strt to talk to Bakura. _If you want back you family go to this address. _Shadow give Bakura a note. Shadow disappears with Kate and Akira._

No Kate, Akira give them back! Then come to the address and you will see you family. But until then taste on this. Shadow _Zap Bakura. A scar emerges on his left arm._ Aaaa... what did you do to me.

Assure me that you will come. Of course I am going to save them. You dident have to zap me. Oo but this is a special spell hehe and I promise you. You will notice it I promise.

_Shadows disappears. _Kate, Akira I will get you back._ The zap scar start to light up. _What was that? Why is it lightning? Never mind I have to save them.

_At the same time in Ziris hideout._ Who are you where are we. My name is Ziri and soon Bakuras future wife. What are you... wait are you the on that haunt Bakuras dreams.

Haunt is so ugly word. I prefer to say, send a message. You can not force Bakura to love you. SILENT! _Ziri use magic to separate Akira from Kates arms. Akira start to cry._

Give him back! Only if you break up with Bakura. No!. Fine but just so you know he is on his way here to rescue you.

But by that care fore you, he will harm you, my shadow creature has seen to it. Do you not know that you are hurt Bakura too.

Yes, but through it I can heal him from his sorrow. You are sick. Give my son back. Fine her._ Kate comfort him._

_Bakura read the note, ok here it is._ OK I'm here where is Kate and my son! Here they are. Release them immediately. Okay. _Say Ziri end throw them at him._

Kate, Akira are you okey._ The magic scar hurt her._ Aaaa. Kate!. I will be fine just stop her. Ziri free me from this curse and face me. No! Why not!

Then you will just leave me again. I have told you we was never a couple. The house you were in was the house of the man that try to rape you.

And I was in the house because I needed a place to hide for the guards. I hit the man unconscious. We met for one brief moment then I leave.

But after a couple of weeks one of my men came to me with you and leave you as a gift.

What about the two years we were together. We were never together it was you hanging around me all the time. No we wher together.

Dd we ever kiss. Well...

Ha see. We were never together. No but we have to and we will. And It looks like you girl friend is not coping very well.

Leve her alone! It's me you want. It is true but if this is what I have to do to get you. Then I will do it.

Stop release me from this cursed and I will be with you. Bakura dont. Shout up girl! Fine, but you must promise me that you will be mine.

_She takes off the curse and send Kate and Akira home then she take Bakura to her other place._ Come my beloved we have much to do.

_Bakura followed her against his will._ Im comming. _Said Bakura in a sad tonne._

_**Bakuras and Kates House**_

Bakura!, Bakura! _Kate start to cry, Kate try to stop cry but she she manage to get out yhis words I have to get help._

_**End of part 10**_


	11. Chapter 11

**PART 11**

So welcome to your new home darling.

_**A room with a king size bed with dark purple red sheets and bedspreads and heart-shaped pillows and lights with amber illumination.**_

Home? You know what would make me happy Ziri.

**Bakura said in a somber tone.**

Cuddle all night long with your new fiancee.

**Ziri said.**

Aa 'no' but that maybe to leave this place and come home to my woman and son.

**Bakura said in a disgusted tone that Ziri didnt noticed.**

Eee wrong answer you will stay her with me and we will live happily ever after.

**Ziri said in a cheerful but dominant tone.**

So let's cuddle now or else the hussy will pay.

Ziri push Bakura down in a bed and begin to make out with force and uses her magic to keep him quiet still.

Bakura tried to fight in against to no avail.

It has been nice snowy but I have to go a few errand.

Hey, Where are you going?

Do not worry I will back you have to have patience.

And when I get back we will have sex.

What! It was not what I meant!

Do not be shy, we will have it where you like it or not.

What are you saying that you intend to rape me.

If it is what it takes to get you.

**Bakura tried to get up but could not move.**

Hey you can not just leave me here to wait to get raped.

Dont be in such a hurry to be rape.

And who knows maybe you will like it but for now bye.

**It did just that Bakura tried to get up again even though it was futile.**

**A moment later **

**Bakura began to notice that he could move himself again and got up.**

**He walked around the surrounding area when suddenly he hit a barrier.**

What's this? **Bakura pounded on the barrier. **Let me out here!

I gotta get out here I will not let here to claim me.

**He said withe vomit up in is throat.**

_**5 Hours later **_

I'm back baby and time for some sexul fun.

**I refuse hissed Bakura with so much venom that it could kill.**

You will do as I say unless you want to Ryou and your brat of you die a painful death.

**What! said Bakura.**

What have you done with them your hag.

**Ziri hit him on the cheek.**

Nothing yet, but if you do not behave yourself, it will be they who will pay.

So where were we now?

Oo now I remember we were just going to having sex.

**She grinned evilly and sexually.**

**Warning rape **

**Ziri pulled Bakura to the bed and began to take off his clothes.**

**Eventually all that remained was his boxers.**

**But before she prepare her self to pull of his boxers she stripped off everything except her panties.**

**Bakura tried with all his energy to the struggle against but to no avail.**

There is no point in to struggle against me Snowy.

Just give in and everything will be for the better.

**Bakura just went on to be against.**

**Ziri just smirk **Struggle on, I will soon enough make you horny.

**She started sucking on his neck.**

**While Bakura tried to burrow down a moan.**

**Ziri noticed this smirk to herself and so sudden she bit into hes neck and start sucking hes blood.**

**Which that he could not hold back a moan.**

Oo so you like the Snowy.

**No, I do not! hissed Bakura.**

Well your body says otherwise.

**Ziri took off his boxers and then her panties.**

**Ziri began to massage his member at this point Bakura could not help to starting get horny.**

**When Ziri noticed that she made herself ready to enter him.**

**Get of me hissed Bakura in last attempt make her stop.**

**She enter him and start to fuck him.**

**Bakura couldn't do much more then let her has her way with him and he hate him self for it he felt so weak.**

**Worst of all he felt like he cheating on Kate and he could not do something to stop it and he hate that he enjoyed this.**

**You're enjoying this dont you Ziris voice eko in hes head.**

**No I dont Bakura saide.**

**Ziri just laughing soon enough you will admit it.**

**And she went on to drive in his cock in her pussy.**

**After a while, "she said.**

Well that was fun we have to do that soon again.

**She kissed him on the cheek. **

**Bakura showed no emotion that she kiss him he just give her a coold glare.**

**Then she left him to his misery.**

I will be back soon I'll just wash myself.

**As if I care thought Bakura.**

**- Kate-**

Bakura!

**Kate screamed.**

What was the pain I felt that someting has happened to Bakura and it anger me much.

I must find a way to him but how?

I cant give up on him I will rescue him and show that bich.

Yes, it must be here some wher.

**She looked through Bakuras magic stuff box and found a magic book.**

**She flipped through the book that looked to be a diary throughout Bakuras life that wrote down his life in a magical way, and seen even in moving pictures.**

**She flipped through until she noticed that it started to write again and showed her pictures and what she saw anger her and upset her.**

**She closed the book and started looking again more determined then ever.**

_**Back to Bakura**_

Blah I feel so dirty and not the way I like.

Be your beloved yeah right more like be your bed slave

I have to get away from this stupid barrier.

There is no point Snowy only I can take down the barrier and before you think off killing me it would just cause you are settled down here and experience

your worst fears over and over againf orever with no way to get back.

It's my little insurance, so to speak.

All that talk about loving me!

_**(smirk) **_I do but I can not let any one else have you, you are mine now and forever.

Oo do not worry you are not bound to be in our bed chamber you can always be in our garden of Lust.

Excuse me what was the last thing you said?

Garden?

Come now I'll show you.

**She raised her arms high and said someting in ancient Egyptian.**

**And soundly they where in a large beautiful garden with all sorts of flowers and a fountain.**

Are not they beautiful Snowy.

Stop calling me Snowy!

Here smell on this Kura.

**She drove in two pairs of blue purple orange red flower in his nose.**

**Bakura sneezed.**

**I have cultivated them myself, I call them flowers of Lust.**

**It make you hallucinate but I can take it for now.**

**Bakura felt a bit drowsy and looked confused.**

Come my love and kiss me.

Kate is that you how did you find me.

With love and talk about it let me show my love for you.

What now!, what if Ziri to Find Us?

Do not worry I took care of it.

Well it was long ago we did it ok lets do it.

**-Lemon**

**They began to undress them self she took off his clothes and he took of her clothes.**

**While they sucked on each others neck.**

Kate Ooh I missed you so.

And I you Kura._** (giggel)**_

**She began to take off his pants while Bakura happy to let her do it.**

**Now it's my turn Bakura said with lust in his voice.**

**Would not have it any other way.**

**He grabbed her and put her gently on the ground while he pulled off her pants. **

**Thats it Bakura claim me like the dominate man you are she thought.**

**He look at her with lust and they started to kiss and started to battle with their tongues. **

**I told you that everything would be much easier if you gave in. She thought.**

**He started to unhook her bra and threw it aside then he hurry to drag of her panties.**

**Come on Kura hurry up Im horny now. **

**In a milli seconds was his boxer of and he said well let get started He drove his cock into her pussy and started humping her.**

**He did it in a short time then he stop.**

**Kura why did you stop, she said irritable.**

**Tell the 3 magic words.**

**I love you?**

**Not that the other magic words.**

**She smirk and said.**

**Fuck me Bakura**

**Good now beg for it he said.**

**Please fuck me I need it, I need you inside me.**

**This seems to please him and he continued humping her.**

**Oo Yes Bakura harder and faster she moaned.**

**Bakura after a while release hes seed in to her pussy.**

**Then collapse and fell asleep.**

**Lemon end-**

**Ziri drag him to the bed and said.**

See It was not so bad to have sex with me now I even let you dominate me **she said and kis him on hi lips.**

But still I have to Masquerade as that whore you love.

I look forward to bed you again** she saide and then smil or more like smirk and said even if I have to masquerade as that whore she said in anger.**

Why does you love her and not me, you even have a baby with her.

But when my plan is complete, then you'll just love me and forget about that whore.

**Later **

**Bakura woke up and saw that he was in the Ziris bedroom.**

What a strange dream** he said to himself, **or was it a dream it felt so real but Kate was not her **he look for her.**

Kate are you here.

Kate is not here but I am my loved.

Siri what do you want!

Just to give you your food you must be famished after our little fun yesterday.

You mean when `you´ RAPE ME!

Oo Be quiet you know you enjoyed it.

It does not mean I wanted to have it.

So you admit that you enjoyed it

oh well you need not worry there is more to what that came from.

Now let us eat.

**End of chapter 11**

**Please leave a comment**


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

**Kat Pov **

There must be something here I can use. It just had to. What is this find what you lost.

**She read it to her disappointment she noticed that it did not help at all.**

At this rate, she has already broken you before I even found a way to you.

It's hopeless she has won. No I can not think so. Someone help, I can not count on I tried with Ryous friends ended up not so successful.

They just laughed and thought it was just some sick joke. When they finally get it they still refused.

They said he deserved it and it was not punishment enough.

It's up to me now let se now.

**Several hours later. **Finally, a way to find Bakura but it takes several days to fix all this stuff.

I have to fix them as soon as possible and I have to stop talking to myself.

**Ziri Pov **

So she has found a way to get here. Can not let it happen not until Bakura has fallen in love with me.

Shadows make sure she does not succeed in her mission. **A dozen shadow monsters appeared and asked what mistress wish.**

**Ziri show them a photo. **You see this woman makes sure that she do not get here but do not hurt her. I have plan for her later. **She said with a smirk.**

Yes mistress.** And they were off.** **After that she went to Bakuras room.**

Hey Snowy. Dont call me Snowy.

Well Kura my little bunny it looks like you I am alone. Have we not been that all the time bitch.

It's just a romantic talk your insensitive pig. **So I'm a pig, now I thought I was your little rabbit said Bakura with sarcastic voice.**

**Ziri sighed and said I hadde hope not too have to do this but you give me no choice.**

**And she went off to one of her rooms. The room was purple in all shades from the lightest to the darkest.**

**Once there, she began to brew a magic potion. It was a obey/ love potion**. I wanted to have your true love but for now this will do.

**She pick up a blue purple orange red flower and a yellow with flower together with a bunch of other stuff.**

-**Later-**

**Bakura food is ready "said Ziri and came up with a dish with a bloody steak.**

**It was about time he said and Bakura and gobbling the steak. After he finished Ziri asked or rather demanded Bakura to break up with Kate and forget he love her.**

**And you love me not her you will always love me do what I say now breaks up with her.**

**He looked at her funny and said as my mistress wish.**

**A bunch of shadows came up and said mistress we faild you the girl is comming.**

**Ziri smirk well **Shadows for once you fail hade make it easier for me. Bakura you had something to tell her.

Yes I have, but worrying about not I'll be back soon. And Bakura walked to where Kate was and when he met Kate she ran to him and hugged him.

Bakura, I'm so glad I finally found you. She was about to kiss him when he said. It's over Kate.

**What do you mean it is over said Kate upset. **It means that I love somebody else Kate so you can go back home I'm sorry.

But think of our son are you just gona abandon him. Of course not, I will share custody with you but my heart belongs to someone else.

**And who's your new love Kate asked angrily. **It is Siri her beuty is dazzling. Siri is your captors is not your lover. Silent leve now while we still can be friends, leave now.

**But Kura I love you, she cried. But I do not love you anymore go. Then come Siri and said did you not her, my soon to be husband said (GO!.) **

**Go back to your world we see you there soon enough she said with a crul smirk on her lips as she send her back.**

Now that it is done we must prepare the wedding. As my lover and mistress wish. But, beloved, I must ask when we are late returning, I can get some stuff that is left of that woman I do not love anymore

What kind of stuff? Just a few magic stuffI want to give you. Can you be more precise. It is a magical book that plan imagined can see my past and the substantive set of powerful magic.

Anyone who has it all and millennium objects could rule the world. **Siri lit up and said really why have not you tried. Bakura replied that you need all Milenium items and being a woman.**

So if I got the book obtain all the objects, I could rule the world. In did you could and I wuld be your would be your humble servant.

**End of chapter 12**


	13. 13 Victory is mine!

**Part 13**

**Bakura and Ziri was heading out to the real world. Bakura you go and get the book while I prepare the wedding said Ziri.**

**Yes my love replied Bakura. Bakura walked through the portal and went to Kate and his home to retrieve the book.**

**Kate was in her room and cried her eyes off when she heard something come into her house.**

**At first she terrified but decided to go and check anyway she was shocked was she saw.**

**Bakura said she was in shock and asked, you've come back to me? No, he replied, cold and reply I'm just here to pick up my book.**

**And Bakura went to his room to get the book when he could not find it he became an rage. And shouting out where is it.**

**Where is what Bakura she said so calm as she could, at that stage she was in.**

Do not play stupid you know I talk about the book. What book do you mean this book or this or this or maybe...

**Bakura yelled** give me the great magic book! Sorry Kura havent seen it.

**flashback dream**

**Kate you have to hide the book Bakura must not give the book to Ziri said a mysterious voice to her. **Wait who are you!

Do not worry there is still hope.

**End of flashback dream back to the present**

Do not make me tear the whole house down. I'm sorry Bakura this hurt me more then you.

**Kate slammed into him with a chair and he finted. After that she locked him in the closet.**

**She ran to where she hid the book but just as she turned away to hide the book some where else she ran into Bakura.**

**Bakura she gasp how did you came out. He responded with a mocking tone have you forgotten that I was, and is The Thief King.**

**But you finted she said. I faked he anser back.** Now be so nice and give me that book. **And he snatched it from her after that he left without so much as a by.**

**After that Bakura was waiting for the portal to come up. After 30 seconds the portal pop up and Bakura entered the portal.**

**And he was greeted by a shadow creature that said that he would get ready for the wedding.**

**Bakura nodded and gave it to shadow creature and told him to put it in Ziries place. **

**Bakura was in his room and changed into weddings clothes.**

**And he thought it feels so right but still wrong at the same time why he had just feelings for Zirie right?**

**It is time "said a shadow creature. Bakura followed the shadow creature to a altar which Ziri stood in a daring weddings dresses.**

**And ceremony began.**

**Kate pov**

I'm so useless I let Bakura take the book without any major problems.

_Akira I have to see my son (sniff)_ **And she went to Ryou to meet her son.**

**She needed something else to think about right now.**

_**Back to Bakura**_

Well hereby I explains you husband and wife you can kiss the bride.

**Bakura and Zirie began kissing passionately. After the kiss Zirie singnal to Bakura to follow her. Which he happily did.**

**And she said, show me how the book work. **OOA come on baby it's our wedding days let's have some more fun.

We can have fun after you showed me how it work. I have said you have to have all the millennium items but you can use strong spells without them if you are strong enough.

Now lets fuck. Mmm you were very horny today. Is that a yes. (Zirie smirk) Yes you right we can use the book later, right now I will enjoy my victory.

**End of chapter 13 next chapter maybe lemon what do you think?**


	14. 14 Slave to you?

**Part 14**

**Lemon**

**They began kissing in pansion. While Ziri began to take off his clothes, she began domenera him with tongue kissing.**

**Then she started stripping all his clothes of. There after she removed all her clothes. Threw herselves at him so she was on top of him.**

**Then she said, beg me to pleasured your. He did what she told him but he was crying inside. Unaware of her then a single tear ran down his eye.**

**She began massaging his balls when he was getting hard she made sure that his penis went into her pussy. Bakura just lay there and took it.**

**She began to move back and forth. Bakura mumble something. What did you say? asked Ziri. Faster replied Bakura.**

**She smirk and did so, and soon there after he release hes seed in her. She collapse on him and they both fell asleep.**

**Later **

**Bakura was the first who was awakened by the two he look at Zirie.**

**Shortly thereafter, she woke up and said. **Well that was a nice fuck dont you agree. Yes indeed, it was love.

Yes but now we have to kick-start we set off immediately. **She said while she hadde her fingrana in his hair.**

But first, teach me the books secret. As you wish anything for you. 

**Later **

Okay Bakura, now that we are here I want you to kill that woman. You mean that woman who is so obsessed with me?

Yes she is dangerous, she want to take you from me. You dont want that would you? She is dangerous and evil.

You have to kill her it would make me happy and feel safe. You want me to be happy right?

Yes of course I love you. Good then do it now.

**Somewhere in town with Kate**

**Kate was in town upset that she lost Bakura and the book who knows what they will do with it.**

**When Bakura suddenly came to her and she did not like the look he hadde in his eyes.**

**She started running and Bakura began chasing after her. He hade chased her into a back alley.**

Enough with running I have a task to complete. **He approached her with a dagger. Please Bakura she begd wake up.**

**He was just going to chop her when he suddenly stopped. He dropped the dagger and started shaking like crazy.**

**He began to hit himself in the wall. **Please Bakura stop you hurting yourself.

**She took hold of him and did the first thing she thought of she kiss him. He opened his eyes and said Kate?**

Bakura are you okay? I have a headache. **He rubbed his head and saw the ring and asked. **What does this ring doing on my finger, do not say that ...

I'm sorry Kate you must hate me. **Kate was glad he was himself again, she replied. **It's not your fault you were in some kind of mindcontrol.

You could not help what you did. Maybe not, but I was fully aware of what I did. Come Bakura we should go home you have not seen you son in soon 1 months.

I was away so long.

**Zirie **

So you broke the spell well you can borrow my toy and when I have absorb power of the book I'll take it back and you will bow to me.

All will bow to me as I become ruler of world. And Bakura as my pet and you wench will beg me to kill you and you son he might be a good slave.

So have fun while you can. **She said while she patted her stomach. **For it is not just me when I take you back Snowy. **She** **said with smirk.**

**Years went by and Kate and Bakura went on with their lives. Their son grew and he began to look more like his father.**

**Bakura and Kate hadde married but they could not get rid of the ring Zirie put on him. So he hadde both Kate and Ziri ring on him.**

**They hadde lost the book and could not found trail of Zirie. It has been ten years so they assumed she may have died of the absorb too much magic or something they just wanted to forget that it happened.**

**Zirie **

Finally, I absorb all magic worth having and without Milenium item. All energy flowing in my body, I think it's time to get your dad or what you say son.

Well mom and I will show him to abandon his family like that I will smash his face. Son, what have I said.

Sorry mom my I smash his face. We'll see.

**Bakura and his family went for a walk in the park when suddenly the sky turn dark purple and lightning started coming from all directions.**

**When Zire appeared and people began to stare in the sky and she started speak. **Greeted pathetic mortals I was to be cut to the chase

I say here that I am now your ruler of this pathetic world. And if somebody objection please say it now. **She said as she blew up an entire building.**

**People were so afraid that all they could do was to submit.** Good now let's test where you catch the one where white-haired man and deliver him to me.

**20 but overpowered Bakura and brought him into Zirie. It's been a while Snowy your son looks so forward to seeing you. Bakuras eyes became large.**

What are you talking about I have my son with me. No, our son. What! You know what Bakura I could put that spell on you again so you love me again but what fun is that.

I think it would be more appropriate, have you groveling at my feet. Never. We may see abou that. People you should build a palace in my honor.

And you Kura you come with me. No. **Suddenly his hand with the ring on the move itself. Listen Kura she said with a saccharine voice.**

**Do as I say we do not want you accidentally stab someone you care about. He look at the dagger and said fine. While he was thinking great this shit again.**

_**Later in Ziri temporary throne room**_

**Bakura sat down chain naked he felt so humiliated. Suddenly a boy came up and said.**

So you are my dad? I would punch you if my mom hadent say no. Ha like that you would even have a chance against me.

Son, I've told that you should not talk to our pet jet. You told him I was not permitted to hit him. Son!. yeah, yeah I leave.

So we are finally back together after ten years. Bakura my shoes are dirty. Who care. I do now lick them. Pardon?

Lick, My, Shoes, With, Your, Tongue. NO! **She pulled him to the ground with her magical powers. **Lick!

**He glare at her and started licking. Good pet continue obey me and you my be rewarded she said as she pat him.**

**She looked up at her shoe and she said bad now, you can take the other. You will pay said Bakura.**

I do not think so Im the mistress and it is all thanks to you. **And she was petting him again.**

Now my other shoe needs to be cleaned. You claim that I am your husband, but you treat me like a take my clothes and...

I told you to lick not talk. (**grumble) **What was that? **Nothing my queen Bakura said the last word with venom.**

You know Bakura we could be nice couple, but you decided to go with wench.

Do not call her that it's my wife you are talking about. You belong to me and only me.

You belong to me in ancient Egypt, you belong to me 10 years ago and you are mine now.

You will obey me although I must breake you. Good luck I have strong willpower.

The more fun when you are broken then. **And she smiled evilly.**

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. The End

**Part 15**

**Kate look from distant when Zirie taunted Bakura. She had managed to sneak in.**

That bitch will pay do not worry Kura I'll free you in some way. What should we do mom? We must ...Akira!

What are you doing here it's dangerous. Come on mom, it is at least as dangerous in the outside world as her.

Point taken but stay close to me. Not so fast. You? Yes its me Bakuras second son I cant not let you ruin my mother's plans.

And we can not let you enslave humanity. Akira careful we do not know how strong he is.

Then I'll have to find out then. **They fought for 5 to 10 minutes when they suddenly heard something.**

**winner...our son...mistake...wanted..daughter.**

**Back to Zirie**

So you see Snowy I am the winner here. And what has our son to do with it?

Nothing I really wanted a daughter but mistake happens you now. Yes it was a big mistake to let you live the day.

Silence Snowy! (**Ziri Pull the chain and kick him)** You are nothing without me Snowy. Stop calling me Snowy bitch. **(Ziri Pull the chain and kick him again)**

Big words for someone who is stark naked and chain in to my throne like the pet you are. (**Zirie walks away from Bakura)**

**Bakura try to run after her but get stopped by the chain. She smirk really dark and cruel.**

**I told you so she said and laughed evil and went to door where Kate and Akira were. Zirie came into the room where Kate and Akira were in.**

Aa I see you've caught the intruder's son**. Yes mom, I have he said a bit confused. **Well what are you waiting for chain them and throw them in the deepest dungeon.

Yes mom.

**Kate and Akira **

Do not worry Akira we can get out of here I promise. Mom you getting hysterical!

Sorry Akira I'm so useless at this stuff. I can't do anything right **(crying)** Dont cry mom it will be okay somehow.

I have nearly taken me loose from the chains. How did you do that Akira! Dad taught me. Almost loose ... their. Now I just have to free you mom.

No free your father first. But you're right here it only takes a few minutes and I think he's not going anywhere. **(ten minutes later)**

Dahm everything looks the same here. I know Akira but we can not give up. Who said anything about giving up, it was you who got hysterical in the cell.

Do not argue with me young man. This is serious who knows what that sick woman doing with your father.

**Back to Zirie**

Here is your food. **Sa Ziri while she threw a bowl with remains of her lunch. **Eat! **Bakura reached out his hand to grab a bite.**

Not with your hands. Eat with your mouth like the dog you are. I'm not some dog bitch! **She grabbed his hair and pushed hes face into the bowl.**

Yes you are now eating your ungrateful man. **Bakura muttered something and began to eat.**

Good boy. You know, Bakura if you had followed me, you had been able to rule by my side. **Bakura snorted.**

You mean be you willing bitch I would not think so. Well does not matter now I can take the hard way, or I take the easy way and put a spell on you. But how fun is with that.

I have been waiting for thousands of years. And in recent years I have learned that patience pays off. **(She talked really loud) (hand start glow)**

So just wait I'll get you down. (**She said as she took the bowl) **Hi, I was not done jet. Yes you where now "SILENCE!"

**Later **

Mom look here is the book you where talking you are right but how do we get it loose.

You cant only my mother can do that. Oh Great you again. Not happy to see you brother, you hurt me **(he said sarcastic)**

**At the same time Zirie came to the room with Bakura in chains.**

Well look what the cat dragged in. Now look Bakura, when I destroy your love on with my supper nova power. But then you destroy your son also.

A small price to pay. **Ziri son just stood ther stunned. Just when she was about to fire off her attack he pushed the book to her as the book took the hitt.**

**No, she screamed as she began to devastate. Suddenly everything started to shake. What happening? asked Kate. The castle implodes we must get out of here said Son.**

**Once they were out to everything restore as it was before Ziri come. And the only ones who remember anything was Kate, Bakura, Akira and Son.**

**And at the same time Bakura's chains disappeared and he got back his clothes.**

Well looks like everything is normal again. Not everything Bakura. **(And she look at Son) Bakura looked at her and nodded and She looked at Akira and he nodded also.**

Wait Son would you like stay with us. Do you mean it? Or are you just skrewing with me. No I mean it.

But what I did to you? You were misled by Zirie now come.

He ran up and hugged her and they walked home as a family. By the way, is Son your real name.

Mom never gave me a name she called me only son all time.

Then think it's time to give your name do you not think.

**The End**

**I know this chapter was rushed I do not really know what I could do more of this.**

**Probably more but the original was meant as a Lemon only but it evolved into a story**

**I know I killed Ziri bit fast an did some other thing to a bit fast.**

**Comment would be nice and please just nice things.**


End file.
